Stats
Stats are the attributes of a character that affects their strength. Total Attack, is the main and the highest stat that determines the player's stat rank: this number increases with the player's Attack, Special Attack, Crit. Strike Chance, Critical Attack Damage, and MP Recovery. Base Stats Attack - Increases the amount of damage the player's character does. Defense - Reduces the amount of damage the player's character takes. Vitality - The amount of health the player's character will have. Normal Properties Properties are effects that can be obtained via equipment and accessories, and will further enhance the player's stats. Note: Not all properties will increase the player's stats. Special Attack - Increases the amount of damage the player's character does with special skills. Special Defense - Reduces the amount of damage the player's character takes from special skills. Critical Strike Chance - Increases the chance of the player's character critical. Counterstrike Resistance - A percent of the player's MP is retain after being countered. Counterstrike Resistance PVP - The effect in PVP mode; the original value is divided by 4. HP Recovery - Increases the rate at which the player's character recovers HP MP Recovery - Increases the rate at which the player's character recovers MP/AP MP Recovery PVP - The effect of MP Recovery in PVP mode, the original value is divided by 4, with a limit of 25%. GP Bonus - Increases the amount of GP gained from dungeons and PvP. EXP Bonus - Increases the amount of EXP gained from dungeons and PvP. Level Requirement (Down) - Reduces the level required to wear armor or accessories but does not otherwise effect stats. Special Properties These properties can only be obtained via crests, earring, or through the Randomizing Prop system . HP % Increase - Increases the amount of HP in dungeon only. (Ex. 1000 HP with 10% will give the player's 1100 HP in dungeons) Special Attack Resistance - Reduces the amount of damage the player's character takes from special skills. (More effective than Special Defense) Increases PvP Spawn Invincibity - Increases the amount of time the player's character is invincible after being spawn, only in PvP. Hell Spear - Gives approximately 10% chance to do fixed additional damage based on the number of the stat itself (100% of stat in Dungeon, 5% of stat in PvP), and is unaffected by buffs, debuffs, crits, etc. Epic Properties These properties can only be obatined via Epic Reinforcement Stone or on certain event items. Helm - Increased reinforcement by 10% or 20% or Reinforcement destruction resistance increased by 10% or 20%. Upper Armor - Critical Resistance increased by 15% or 20% or Super Armor when fatal. Lower Armor - Grabbing Resistance increased by 15% or 20% or MP Recovery increased by 15% or 20% while fatal. Glove - Pet damage increased by 7% or Attack increased by 15% or 20% while fatal. Shoes - Speed increased by 7% or 13% when fatal Cloak - HP Potion's effectiveness increased by 10% or 20% or HP Potion's effectiveness increased by 50% or 100% when fatal Weapon - Critical strike increased by 7% or 10% or 10% or 20% when fatal. Grade The player is given a letter grade starting at F to SS depending on his or her Total Attack value. Increasing Stats Stats can be increased by equipping equipment, weapons, pets, crests, earrings and accessories. Armor of the same kind can differ depending on rarity of equipment, reinforcement number, and properties. After every job change/advancement players are given a stat boost, depending on job change Advantages and Disadvantages Every character in Grand Chase has a specific advantage that makes them unique. The chart below will show you each character's advantages and disadvantages. *'+' Strong *'=' Neutral *'''-''' Weak